moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalaran Magocracy
The Dalaran Magocracy is a Kirin Tor sect, created via an act of secession from the Magus Senate of Dalaran led by Archmage Entilzhà Firesong. Disillusioned with the power hungry, egotistic nature of the Senate's ruling body, the Inner Council, Firesong and his allies decided to break from the Senate, while remaining in the service of the Six. Archmage Firesong has intentionally kept the Magocracy small in number, low-key and generally disinvolved in political affairs. Firesong will only admit Kirin Tor with whom he has a great degree of personal trust and companionship, and enjoys the tranquility of working largely independtly, free to engage in academic, magical, and historical topics of interest to him, as is the right of any Archmage of the Kirin Tor. Largely remaing out of the political sphere, and focusing instead on historical pursuits, magical research, and the recovery and study of magical artifacts, including the Quel'dorei stave dubbed the Scepter of Suramar, which Firesong recovered while leading a team of Kirin Tor during a monthlong effort while still with the Magus Senate. However, the powerful central crystal (the artifact assembled resembles a naga trident, with crystals atop each point), infused directly with energy from the Well of Eternity, is highly reactive around other magical objects and thus needed to be stored far from Dalaran. Only Firesong and a few others know of this location, which is heavily shielded and warded in several manners, making the Magocracy the only sect of the Kirin Tor with access to the whole of the Scepter and freedom to study its ancient secrets. Position on the Sin'dorei While largely disengaged from political affairs, the one notable exception would be the Sin'dorei matter. The Magocracy holds the view that all Sin'dorei currently in the Violet Hold should be released, unless a direct connection to the theft of the Divine Bell can be proven, in a fair and open trial, and that free Sin'dorei should be re-admitted to the city in some fashion. This position strongly contrasts the militant view held by current Kirin Tor leader Jaina Proudmoore, whom ironically was granted her position due to her ability to show restraint in the face of adversity in Theramore, as foretold by Khadgar. Proudmoore certainly wouldn't want a public discussion of that fact and given that the Magocracy is a small sect, there have always been divergant voices within Dalaran, and Archmage Firesong has for ten years served as a loyal Kirin Tor, securing the Scepter of Suramar, which otherwise likely would have fallen into Sin'dorei hands, risked his life on a daily basis on the front lines during the battle for the Isle of Thunder and continues to loyally carry out the mandates of the Six, it's a matter on which there is agreement to disagree. Firesong recognizes that any resolution of the Sin'dorei matter, or replacement of Proudmoore as leader, would need to come from within the Council of Six. He freely voices his opinion on the matter, one that many Kirin Tor share, but has given assurances that no sensitive information will be passed to the Sin'dorei and that the loyalty of the Magocracy is to Dalaran and Dalaran alone. This divergance between the view of the Magocracy and the Kirin Tor government allows Firesong flexibility in pursuing his personal goal of uniting the elven people under one banner. The Magocracy also utilizes their unique position within the Kirin Tor to facilitate the transfer of written communication between Sin'dorei prisoners in the hold and their relatives in Quel'thalas, after appropriate screenings of course. Such gestures serve to temper the more militant Sin'dorei factions from acting against Dalaran, so the divergant position of the Magocracy aids the Violet City in a certain fashion, and Firesong and his allies hope that with time cooler heads will prevail and Dalaran will return to a neutral political role. Philosophy and Interests While small in number, the members of the Magocracy view themselves as traditionalists, placing great value of the Kirin Tor as a magocracy governed through the principles of meritocracy and to an extent democracy, views which contributed greatly to the break from the autocratic Magus Senate. While willing to assist with the training of apprentices, membership in the Magocracy itself is generally only open to seasoned Kirin Tor whom have set themselves apart in terms of intelligence and the ability to advance magical theory in manners that prove practical, as well as those with a knack for locating and unlocking the potential of magical artifacts. Operating under the belief that a small, cohesive unit can benefit the Kirin Tor more than a larger more chaotic one, the Magocracy intentionally limit their numbers. No formal size cap exists however, and Firesong has stated that he does not wish to be a dictator and is open to a change in direction should it be the consensus of the membership. Advancement in all of the permitted schools of the arcane is encouraged, but special emphasis is placed upon the schools of Illusion and Abjuration. What the Magocrats lack in size, must be made up for in stealth capacity, shielding, and the ability to escape situations before being overwhelmed, while striking carefully and strategically. Thus, the faction seeks magi who are strong tactical thinkers, with or without direct orders, and passionate Illusionists and Abjurists. Despite their small numbers, the Magocracts do not view themselves as superior to other Kirin Tor, rejecting elitism and recognizing the contributions of all Kirin Tor, holding the belief that each serves in their own unique way, and that diversity is strength. The Magocracy has had no formal contact with the Magus Senate since the break and both parties appear to prefer it that way. The sects engage in separate operations in service of the Six and members are civil upon sight of each other, sometimes engaging in casual conversation as Dalaran is a small city and none desire tension within. Future Agenda The Magocracy has expressed interest in the mana-bombed ruins of Kirin Var Village in distant Netherstorm, and when the time is right plan to send a team to investigate the ruins, and recover anything found of magical or sentimental value which survived the blast incited by former Kirin Tor Kael'thas Sunstrider. It is also speculated that Archmage Firesong may in time seek to utilize the Magocracy to advance his pan-elvinist agenda, but no known actions yet been taken with regards to this, with members largely engaged in academic pursuits and service of the Six at the current time. Category:Guilds Category:Mages Category:Kirin Tor Category:Alliance Guilds